Vincent (Vince) Sullivan the Grovyle
Vincent, better known as Vince, Sullivan is a well-known mob Pokemon, the leader of the Sunset Gang. He is very well known in Pyra Village, but as a violent, ruthless Pokemon. Appearance Vince is a bit of a smaller Grovyle, but stocky. He usually wears a brown hat, and khaki pants. He wears a belt, with a gun holder. He always carries around at least a pistol and a knife with him. His voice is a bit higher pitched, and with a bit of a stereotypical, Chicago accent. Personality Vince is very heartless, merciless, and ruthless. Get on his bad side, and one would find a knife in their back. He cares for no one but himself, his power, and how much he can have others scared of him. He knows his way on the streets, and is a real fasting-talking swindler. He's quicker to shoot someone then let them talk. He rules with fear, and constantly reminds Pyra Village by keeping himself well known among them. He's very aloof and cocky; Not many realize the fact that he's homosexual because of this. History Vince was born in the small Olsek Village, in the Pyra Region. His mother was rarely home, and his father was usually busy in secret business. He had a sister, but she was always with his father. He mostly self-raised, until he was about eight months old. That's when his father decided to bring him to his workplace, evolve Vince, and introduced him to something called "The Sunset Gang." It was a mob of Pokemon, widely feared in Olsek Village. Over the next couple years, Vince was trained to take over the business. He was introduced the ways of the alley, and the life of the gangster. He was a prodigy, really, and took everything in well. Each sundown, the gang set out in groups. They went around the city, guns in hand, and checked each and every house. If the doors and windows weren't locked, the blinds closed, the curtains shut, they would break in, and shoot down everyone in the house mercilessly. But, like with everyone good at something, he hated it. Vince wasn't much of the violent Pokemon, preferring peaceful ways. So when his father tried to get him to kill someone, he fled, heading to the human-inhabited part of the Pyra Region. There he met a traveling human from Unova, who was training at an artist's school. Though not knowing human, the human's starter- an Oshawott named Samatha, or Sam -was fluent in it. She easily let the two communicate, and the human, named Francis, agreed to let Vince come along with him. For a few years in Vince's life, all was well. He was taught to speak human by Sam, and Francis and Vince were easy friends. He also grew used to the Nuzlocke spell that was endowed on the team, and played it safe in battles, giving up when the battle was not his tide. Francis worked as a Pokemon photographer and artist, and was excellent at his job. They eventually went back to Unova, into Black City. That's when Francis caught another Pokemon- Another Grovyle, in fact. He had the odd name of "Blaze." However, he wasn't a battle Pokemon, Francis had caught him for his work. Vince grew... envious of Blaze. The newcomer quickly rose to be Francis' favorite, stealing his spot. But Vince kept quiet, and instead, attempted to befriend Blaze. It wasn't that hard of a task, really. Blaze eventually confessed his incredible dislike for working for Francis, and often talked about being back in the wild, where he had come from. Vince sympathized, and worked with Blaze to get him out- Obviously, Francis wouldn't just let Blaze go. The Grovyle was with some of his best work. The next day, the two put their plan into swing. They broke out, and fled into the forest next to city- White Forest. They ran away, farther from the forest, and into the vast, unexplored part of Unova. They ended up at a place known by the locals as Arakrak Thickland. At arriving at the forest, Vince started to find himself head over heels for Blaze's eye. He never realized it before, but he was madly in love with the Grovyle. He tried not to show it, and kept it very much to himself. Soon after arriving, a Blaziken ended up capturing Blaze. Vince found him only days later, collapsed by a river. The Blaziken was no where in sight, not that Vince really cared... He just got Blaze and ran off. After looking Blaze over, Vince found him relatively unharmed and normal, except for a pair of long white fangs. When he woke up, Blaze explained that he had been turned into some sory of vampire hybreed... Vince didn't understand, and didn't try to. But he did know that they needed to fix him, and the two went out to find out how. After a few months of looking into it, they discovered that they needed to find something called a "Blood Dew," which was hidden deep inside a place called "Inferno Volcano." The volcano led them to a remote island off the coast of his homeland, Pyra. There, they found the Blood Dew, but it looked like a large, clear, glass teardrop. Vince recalled something of a blood sacrifice, and cut his wrist, allowing it to drip on the glass. The Blood Dew absorbed it, and turned dark red. It was then handed to Blaze, and he was successfully cured. Blaze went off on his own path, and Vince found himself out of things to do. He ended up heading back home, to Olsek Village. He found the city overrun by the reason he left originally- The Sunset Gang. He moved back into the town, but avoided them at all costs. But were the costs worth it? His return was soon discovered, and they captured Vince. However, instead of killing him, he was just brought to the current standing leader; His sister, Sabrina, a Treecko. Whilest expecting to be gunned down, he was surprisingly praised. He was forced into the mob, however, much to his dislike. Years passed. He grew used to the mob, and rose in power over time. Eventually, he killed his sister, and took over as the mob leader. He invaded Pyra Village, the other Pokemon civilization, and nows reigns fear over both the places. Relations with Other Characters *Sabrina the Treecko; Deceased; Sister *Skem the Sceptile; Status unknown; Father *Samantha the Oshawott; Status unknown; Friend *Blaze the Grovyle; Alive; Romantic crush *Gin the Grovyle; Alive; Apprentice Notable Roleplays *Hiding in the Sunset Shadows; Off-PMU; As life finally seems to have mellowed out, trouble brews, and our stars find themselves having to hide in the night shadows from the village's biggest enemy yet- The return of the Sunset Gang! *The PMD Clan RP; Off-PMU; An incredibly wacky RP full of the unexpected **Side-character *Autumn Path Clearing Adventures; With Melissa105; One Riolu's and Grovyle's events as they run into each other **Side-character *Abandoned; Off-PMU; May the Pokemon who have been ditched in their life gather *The Inside Voice; Off-PMU; Daily business with the Sunset Gang as usual for the boss, Gin. **Side-character Trivia *Vince was originally going to be very nice, friendly, and humble. **This was changed when a friend wrote a fanfiction, and asked for it to be canon with the characters involved in the story. *Vince has died about seven times. However, he continues to appear in several roleplays and stories. Category:Characters Category:Played by Blazafyur Category:Work in Progress